


The Heart of a Lion

by Allura99



Series: The Heart of a Lion [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: An injury prevents Princess Allura from fighting and leaves her questioning her place on the team.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: The Heart of a Lion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Battles

The lions flew in formation, approaching their target at amazing speeds. Without any outward command, the five ships broke formation and maneuvered into position around the monstrous creature. The robeast eyed the felines warily, taking a defensive position against the five ships.

Then the monster struck. Spinning around in a blink of the eye, the monster swung at the blue lion. The enormous arm crashed into the lion's side, sending the metallic feline smashing into the Arusian soil. A muffled groan crackled over the communication system.

"Princess, are you okay?" the captain demanded, his worried voice filling the cockpit.

Groaning some more, the battered pilot picked herself up. Allura immediately noticed the pulsing pain in her left thigh. A jagged piece of bone jutted from the red pool of blood on her ivory uniform.

"Princess? Can you hear me?" Keith's voice grew in concern with each additional word.

She forced back a wave of nausea. Even in her medical ignorance, she knew the fracture was dangerous. Yet, she had to continue with the battle. Too much was at stake for failure.

Struggling into an awkward position in which no weight was put on the injured leg, she reached the com button. Fighting down an irrational sense of triumph, she opened the com-link.

"This is Allura. I'll be back up in the air in a few minutes."

"Everything okay?" Lance's face appeared instead of Keith's. His usual smirk of arrogance had disappeared.

"Yes," she lied. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back up there."

"Better hurry," Hunk said, as the green lion crashed into a hillside. "We need you up here."

She turned off the com link. "I know," she whispered.

* * * * *

Allura was filled with a sense of pride and relief as the robeast exploded. Suddenly the waves of pain that she had pressed to the back of her mind during the battle sprang forward. Biting hard on her lower lip, the princess focused on flying her lion back to the castle with some semblance of normalcy.

"Man," said Lance over the com-link, "you'd think that Lotor and Hagar would run out of robeasts one of these days."

"You're telling me!" cried Pidge angrily. "That robeast hit me hard enough to do some real damage to the electrical equipment. It's going to take me and the whole staff of technicians days to get the green lion back to normal."

"Keith," Allura began, trying to keep her voice steady and normal, "can you give me a hand with a few problems when we get back to the castle?"

"Sure, Princess, but wouldn't Pidge be the better guy?"

"Well, Pidge will have his hands full with the repairs on the green lion and my problems aren't that bad. They're really some minor glitches." The thought, what a liar, echoed in her mind.

"Sure thing, Princess. Well, since the rest of us are going to be involved with repairs, why don't Lance and Hunk take duty in the Control Room? They can give the initial report to Coran."

"Sure thing, Cap," Lance said.

"Roger that," replied Hunk.

The Castle of Lions appeared before the pilots in its white splendor. Within seconds, the lions were safely docked in the hanger for inspection and repairs. Without further discussion, Lance and Hunk headed to the Control Room to report to Coran. Pidge assembled a fleet of technicians to begin the repairs of the green lion. Satisfied with his team's efficiency, Keith took off his helmet and entered the blue lion.

"Princess?"

He noticed the princess had her head pressed hard against the seat. Circling to her side, he saw her pained face, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was biting her bottom lip so hard, he wondered if she was drawing blood.

"Princess?" he repeated with more concern.

Her eyes flew open and then focused on him. She visibly relaxed and released her lower lip to smile weakly at him. She gently repositioned herself into a better angle to face him.

"What's the problem, Princess?"

"There's nothing wrong with the ship, Keith. Can you get Dr. Gorma for me? I think I'm hurt."

She gestured to the injured left leg. Keith immediately knelt beside her seat, studying the leg closely. Cursing under his breath, he noticed that the wound was still bleeding and already considerably swollen.

"What didn't you say something, Princess?" His dark brown eyes were fierce as they locked with her blue ones. Unable to look away, she blushed.

"We were right in the middle of the battle, Captain." Her voice was crisp with regal authority. "That is not exactly a good time to be short one lion. Besides, we won and I'm fine."

Her haughty look disappeared in a wave of pain as Keith gently touched her injured thigh.

"That is not the point, Princess." His voice was cold, a tone that Allura had heard before but had never liked. "You could have seriously injured yourself more than you already have. And, this wound is bad enough as it is. Dear God, Allura, you are the only ruler this planet has! When will you realize that?"

Allura's temper flared, causing her to sit straighter in her seat. "I don't need you to remind me of my position, Captain! You and Coran seem to make a point of reminding me that I am a princess. I'm greatly aware of this, and despite what you and Coran think, most of my decisions are based on that one fact."

In her anger, Allura rose to stand and continue her tirade against Keith. The injured leg made her yelp in pain and collapse back into the flight seat. Keith immediately forgot his anger and hung his head in weary resignation.

"I'd better get Dr. Gorma." His face betrayed no emotion, signaling how angry he was with the princess.

"Thank you, Keith, and I'm sorry for what I just said."

"Don't worry about it, Princess." His tone was a bit more friendly. "And I'll contact Sven and see if he can fill in for a time while you recover."

Allura nodded. Already he was making plans to fix the situation. "Good." She paused, dreading her next request of the captain. "Keith?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

"Don't tell Coran and Nanny just yet, okay?"

He studied her for a moment, then smiled in understanding. "Sure, Princess."

* * * * *

"I've set the fracture. I think we've eliminated most of the risk of infection. However, it will be a few weeks before the princess can resume her full duties as a member of the Voltron Force. In fact, it will be a while before she can bear any weight on her injured leg. Princess, you'll have a long road of physical therapy ahead of you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some other patients to attend to."

"Thank you, Dr. Gorma," Allura replied.

"Yes, Doctor, thank you." Coran followed the doctor out the door of Allura's chambers. As soon as the door clicked closed behind the two men, Nanny turned and focused her attention on the princess.

"Young lady, what did you think you were doing up there! I knew that this Voltron business was no place for a princess, and here's my proof. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Nanny," Allura began, trying to placate her former nurse, "we all knew of the potential dangers when this all began. Besides, if I were to die, I couldn't think of a better death than fighting to save Arus."

Allura cast a glance at Keith, hoping for some support. However he watched the showdown impassively. The princess wondered what he was thinking.

"That is my point!" Nanny exclaimed, with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping against the floor in agitation. "No decent young princess should be thinking of death! They should think of ball gowns and princes and getting married. They should not think of weapon upgrades and diplomatic tactics! It's not right!!"

"Nanny," Allura sighed, already noticing the beginnings of a headache, "we all know I'm not nor ever will be the traditional, proper princess. I and Arus can't allow it."

Nanny opened her mouth to speak, but saw the exhaustion on the young woman's face. Instead, she turned her attention to the young captain, who stood silently at the princess's bedside. She wondered what he thought of the situation.

"I presume that you have some business to discuss with the princess."

Yes, I do," Keith replied evenly.

Nanny gave an angry sniff. "See that it does not take too long. The princess looks tired."

"Yes, ma'am." Keith gave a short bow to the retreating figure as it left the room.

Allura collapsed against the pillows, rubbing her temples. Then remembering the man that was still in her room, she opened her eyes and studied him. Giving up on reading anything on his mask of a face, she sighed wearily.

"I guess you want to continue the lecture?"

"I thought about," he admitted, breaking into a grin, "but Nanny summed it up pretty well."

"You would take her side."

eith chuckled, drawing a smile from Allura. "Seriously, I do have some business to discuss with you, Princess. I contact Sven and Romelle. Romelle said that she can spare Sven while you recover on one condition."

"On what condition?"

"She said that she can spare Sven as long as you promise, and these are her words, 'to stop being so stubborn and follow doctor's orders.' She also sends her love."

"Leave it to Romelle to kick someone while they're down."

"Actually, Princess, your cousin has some good advice. Sven will help us out while you get better."

"When will Sven arrive?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"That is good news." She smiled at Keith A pause fell between them. Finally, Allura's curiosity got the better of her.

"So, how bad did Coran and Nanny take the news?"

Keith gave a shudder, causing the princess to laugh. "Next time, Princess, you will have to deliver your own bad news."

"That bad?" Allura asked between giggles.

"Worse. Nanny became a wild animal, ready to kill to get to you, and poor Coran was torn between concern for you and calming Nanny before she did anyone harm."

Allura shook with laughter.

His smile faded. "But really, Princess, you had us all worried. Please, don't ever do something like that again. Promise?"

The concern in his voice and the expression on his face killed any sarcastic remark. She nodded and whispered solemnly, "I promise."

Keith nodded. "Good. Well, you need your rest. The rest of the team and I will visit you tomorrow." He bent down and gently brushed some hair from her forehead. Giving her one last smile, he headed for the door.

"Keith?"

He turned around, a questioning look in his eyes. "Yes, Princess?"

"Thank you. Thanks for everything."

He smiled. "Sure, Princess."


	2. Friends

The sudden burst of sunlight awoke Allura the next morning. Carefully pulling herself into a sitting position, the princess noticed that Nanny was by the window with her hand clutching the recently drawn curtain. Hearing the rustle of the sheets, Nanny turned to the princess and smiled. Letting go of the curtain, the older woman bent over a nearby chair and retrieved a silver tray.

"Good morning, Princess. Sleep well?"

"Yes, Nanny, I did."

"Good, I brought your breakfast since Dr. Gorma ordered you to stay in bed today. But the boys promised to visit after breakfast."

"Good," Allura replied, smiling. She loathed the idea of staying confined to bed all day but the promise of visitors roused her spirits. Plus, this little "break" would allow her to catch up on some official paperwork, which had been piling up.

"After breakfast, we will see if we can't get you cleaned. You cannot receive guests in your present condition, Princess. Well, I will let you enjoy your breakfast in peace. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Nanny."

The older woman turned and left the room. Leaning back, Allura inhaled the delicious aroma. Then, remembering her promised visitors and Nanny's return, Allura began eating quickly. As soon as the last bite was swallowed and the juice cup was emptied, Nanny returned.

"Good, you still have your appetite. Just let me take that tray and we'll work on getting you presentable."

With some careful maneuvering, Allura was able to take a sponge bath and change into a new gown and robe. Nanny then brushed the princess's golden hair until it shined as it hung down Allura's back. Satisfied with the princess's appearance, Nanny adjusted the covers around the princess and picked up the breakfast tray.

"I will take this to the kitchen and tell Coran and the boys that they can visit now. Princess, please do not wear yourself out. If you get tired, ask them to leave. They will understand."

"I promise, Nanny," Allura replied sincerely.

She didn't have to wait long for a knock on her door. After giving her permission for the person to enter, Allura smiled to see her guardian and advisor enter the room.

"Good morning, Princess Allura," Coran greeted with a bow. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Very good, Coran. Thank you. How are things at the castle this morning?"

"Satisfactorily, Your Highness. There has been no signs of any activity from Lotor's forces and Sven is scheduled to arrive shortly."

"Good. After Sven has arrived and has had a chance to rest, ask him to see me. I would like to thank him for his help in person."

"As you wish, Princess. Is there anything you would like from your office?"

"Yes, I will need to work on the stack of papers on my desk. If you could have one of the servants to bring later this afternoon, I can work on them in here."

"I will bring them myself." The conversation paused. All the formalities had been conducted and there seemed no appropriate small talk. Coran coughed and straightened his coat.

"If you will excuse me, Your Highness, I have duties to see to in the Control Room. I will send the team in to see you, if you wish."

"Yes, I would like to see them, Coran. Thank you."

A series of knocks brought a smile from the princess. Her "come in" relayed the happiness that the visit brought her. The happiness grew with the volume of her laughter as Allura saw her first guest.

Pidge led the procession, carrying a spring bouquet half his size. With elaborate formality, the team's smallest member placed the flowers in the princess's lap. He stepped aside and the ceremony was repeated by Hunk, Lance, and then Keith.

Allura gathered the flowers in her arms and inhaled the fragrances. With a big smile, she thanked each of her friends. She erupted in giggles again by each reaction.

Pidge turned red from his neck to his ears. Hunk shrugged and then quickly left, muttering about finding a vase for the flowers. This suggestion was seconded by Pidge, who quickly followed his friend. Lance gave a cocky grin, rocked on his heels, and then turned, following his retreating teammates.

Only Keith was left. He scratched his head, obviously debating whether or not to join the quest for the vase. Deciding to stay, Keith took the chair by the window. He turned the chair to face the princess and settled back. Following suit, Allura leaned against the pillows.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Keith inquired.

"Very good. How are you and the team?"

Keith seemed taken back by the question, but it was only for a moment. "The team is doing fine. None of the guys slept until you were out of surgery and Dr. Gorma said you would do fine. And there hasn't been any sign of Lotor, but we're staying alert."

"When will Sven get here?"

"He should be here in a few hours."

"Actually he's here now," called a voice from the doorway.

"Sven!" the two cried in unison.

Keith rose to greet his friend who entered the room with a similar bouquet of spring flowers. Sven bowed to the princess and presented the flowers to her with grave formality.

"I hope you will forgive my intrusion, Princess, but I wanted to see my friends as soon as I had arrived."

"I am glad you did, Sven," Allura answered with a gracious smile. "I want to thank you for helping the team while I get better. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"No, I thank you, Princess. I have been wanting to visit. I just wish there had been better circumstances."

Allura smiled at the kind remark and gestured for the two men to be seated. They chatted until Hunk, Lance, and Pidge returned with a large glass flower vase. After all the flowers were deposited and the vase placed in the perfect position, the six friends settled in to visit.

Allura completely relaxed, enjoying herself completely. She realized how much the team had missed their comrade and she had missed his calming sense of humor. Suddenly, the castle's alarm went off. The five men rose from their chairs and turned to the princess.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but it looks like Lotor didn't enjoy his break," Keith stated. "We'd better go see what we are up against."

"Yes," Allura answered, trying to keep a happy face. "Good luck, team."

"Thank you, Princess," Keith answered for the team. The team vanished from the room and Allura was left alone.

She looked at the doorway until the tears welling in her eyes blurred her vision. Falling against the bed, Allura released her tears. Her injury prevented her from protecting her planet and her people. This was one battle that she could not fight.

Her thoughts turned to the men who would fight this battle instead: the men who had arrived to save her planet over three years ago, who had risked their lives repeatedly for her and would continue to do so, who had become more than just teammates or friends. They were her family now, she realized.

"I won't let them down. I will get better," she vowed aloud. "I will protect my people. It is my responsibility."


	3. Black and Blue

Dr. Gorma studied the healing surgical wound on the princess's leg. Satisfied that there was no sign of infection, he covered the exposed wound with a new bandage. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the doctor turned to his eager patient.

"Well, Your Highness, I believe you may get out of bed today. Yet, you must not put any weight on your injured leg, not this soon. I'm afraid you are confined to your bed, your wheelchair, or a chair."

"Thank you, Dr. Gorma," Allura replied gratefully. "This is great. When can I use crutches?"

"We will explore that option later, Your Highness. Your leg is healing well, but you cannot use that leg too quickly. You must allow yourself adequate time to heal or you will cause greater damage."

The princess nodded, allowing the stern warning to sink in with its implications. 'At least I'm not completely confined to bed anymore,' she thought happily.

"Thank you, Dr. Gorma," Coran said. "Your Highness, if you excuse us."

"Yes, thank you again." Dr. Gorma nodded and led Coran out of the room.

Allura turned to Nanny. "It's great news, Nanny. I am no longer confined to bed."

"Yes, Princess, it is, but do be careful. You mustn't aggravate your injury. Well, you have visitors, Princess, and I must see to the kitchen."

"Okay, Nanny. Please, send my guests in."

Keith and Sven soon appeared after Nanny's departure. The two bowed and took two chairs by the princess' bed.

"How are you doing today, Princess?" Sven asked.

"Very good, Sven," Allura beamed. "Dr. Gorma said I could sit a chair if I don't put any weight on my leg."

"That's good news, Princess," Keith said.

"How did the battle go yesterday?" inquired Allura. While she knew that the team had won, she had learned very few details. Keith and Sven exchanged glances, but it was Keith who answered.

"It went well, Princess. It wasn't one of Hagar's best robeasts. Voltron has able to finish it in record time."

"I'm glad to hear that." She paused, thoughtfully looking at the chair next to Keith and Sven. "Forgive me for asking, but could one of you help me into that chair?"

Being closer, Keith rose and approached the princess. Allura carefully swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing her feet on the floor. Using Keith's shoulder as a form of support, Allura slowly made her way to the chair and sat down. After making sure the princess was comfortable, Keith returned to his seat.

Allura returned to their conversation. She concentrated on what the two men were saying, trying to force the pain to the back of her mind. Her left side, on which she had landed during the battle, was a wall of bruises that included two cracked ribs. Her back also complained of its new, completely up-right position. The princess was also aware, as of that morning, that the left side of her jaw and her right cheek boasted bruises from battle.

She was a sea of black and blue. She had suffered numerous jammed knuckles, cracked ribs, and a black eye from her training, especially sparring with Keith. Pain was becoming a familiar friend.

Someone knocked on the door, pulling Allura from her thoughts. After permission was given, a servant appeared with a white oblong box tied with a blue ribbon. The boy bowed and presented the box to the princess. When the gift rested on her lap, the servant boy bowed again and left.

Noticing no card, Allura untied the blue ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside the box was a bouquet of black and blue roses. Smiling at the joke, Allura picked up the card. Her smile faded as she saw the note written in Lotor's handwriting.

Unable to read the note, she threw the box off her lap unto the floor in front of her feet. Keith and Sven jumped from their chairs, surprised by her reaction to the gift. Shaking, Allura rubbed her arms. The room had suddenly become ice cold.

Keith squatted by the over-turned roses, gently searching for the note that had distressed the princess so much. Briefly reading it, Keith looked up at Sven. The look Sven received spoke volumes. Things had suddenly become worse.

"Damn," Keith swore, rising to his feet. "Sven, go find the servant that brought that box in here."

Nodding and already half way across the room, Sven silently left in search of the boy.

Keith turned to Allura, who was still rubbing her arms. Seeing the accustomed mask of impassiveness, Allura felt even more depressed.

"He knows," she said evenly, desperately trying to maintain calm.

Keith sighed. "Yes, he knows."

"But how? How could he know this soon?"

"It must have been Sven's fighting style, the way he handles the blue lion. Every pilot is different, Princess, and those differences do show."

"So he knows that Sven is flying the blue lion instead of me. He has reasoned it out that I am injured, or he may even know how I am injured. I am vulnerable now. He can strike at any moment and there is nothing I could do about it."

"Stop it, Princess. Of course there is something you could do about it. We'll just increase security. Now that you are mobile, Princess, it just means that you can't go off by yourself, especially to the grounds."

"Either way I am a prisoner," she murmured.

"No." Keith grabbed her shoulders, forcing the princess to face him. "No, Allura, you're not a prisoner. I swear to you I'll die before I allow him to even touch you."

Allura's eyes grew wide at the oath's gravity and the serious man who gave it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Keith. Of course, I'm not a prisoner. I just have to be careful, and I know you and the team will protect me. You always have."

"And we always will, Princess. I promise you."

Allura nodded. His hands were still on her shoulders. She shivered, not knowing whether it was because of Keith or because of Lotor.

Keith released her. "Do you need a blanket, Princess?"

"No, I'll be fine in a minute. I would like to return to my bed though."

Keith rose and noticed the thorny roses near the Princess's feet. Gesturing to the roses, Keith simply said, "If you don't mind, I will just carry you."

Nodding, Allura allowed the captain to scoop her in his arms. She could tell that he was taking special care not to jar her injured leg. With her arms around his neck, leaning against his chest, Allura felt safe. Gently placing her in the bed, Keith covered her back up. He was about to say something when Sven reappeared.

Nodding to Sven, Keith faced the princess. "I would like to see into this matter, if I may, Princess?"

"Please let me know of your results, Keith."

"I will, Princess."

Keith and Sven bowed, leaving the princess alone in her room. Still cold, Allura pulled the blankets to her chin in a desperate effort to feel warm. As she gradually began to feel warm again, the princess drifted off to sleep. Yet, one thought plagued her dreams. Would there ever be peace?


	4. New Injuries

Keith entered the hallway and leaned against the wall beside the door he just exited. He closed his eyes and saw again the princess's frightened face.

'Damn, he knows,' Keith thought again. The speed at which Lotor had learned about Allura's replacement and that one of his tricks had reached the princess infuriated him. His clenched fists hit against the wall.

Sven emerged and looked at his friend. Keith rarely lost his cool and more rarely where he could be seen by others. Gently, Sven placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith opened his eyes and relaxed. Standing straight, Keith began to walked down the hallway, followed by Sven. They entered the empty rec room and Keith punched in the codes to lock the door. Sven sat on a couch and waited for his friend to begin.

Keith turned from the door and looked at his oldest friend. "A lot of things bother me about this, Sven. First, in his note, Lotor told Allura that he knows she is hurt and he will get her."

"He said that?"

Keith nodded. "Thank God, the princess didn't even read the note."

"Are you sure?"

"She didn't have time to. She recognized the handwriting almost immediately. This isn't the first time this trick has been pulled," Keith explained angrily. "Which brings me to the second problem. How does this keep happening?"

"Well, may I suggestion that you screen all gifts for the princess before they are given to her?" Sven was attempting to calm his friend, whose pace was becoming more and more angry.

"That's just it," he fumed. "That's our policy. Apparently, the servant was new and the person who delivered the box appeared to be a sweet old lady." Keith's jaw tightened and quickened his pace. Both realized that it was probably Hagar in disguise.

"He's just a boy, Keith," Sven offered as an excuse.

Keith stopped and gave his friend a cold look. "He is," Keith began, "but he knew better."

"What is going to happen to the boy?"

"He is to be reassigned. Coran will take care of it." Keith became lost in thought for a moment, his face darkening as the time passed.

"What else bothers you?"

Keith was jerked from his thoughts by the question. "What?"

"What else bothers you about this situation?"

"The princess," Keith admitted reluctantly. "She will not be happy with additional guards. Plus this injury has really shaken her up."

"How bad will it get?"

Keith shook his head. "I don't know. I hope she will pull out of it okay."

"She will," Sven said, raising to met Keith's eye. "The princess is a fighter. I believe she will raise to the challenge."

Giving his friend a final squeeze on the shoulder, Sven left the rec room so Keith could be alone. As the doors closed around the retreating figure, Keith whispered, "I hope you are right."

* * * * *

Allura wheeled herself as quickly as she could down the hallway toward the Control Room. Cursing under her breath, she realized that she would be the last person there. She looked at the guards who were stationed at various parts of the halls and met numerous glances of pity.

'I am not helpless,' she thought. 'No, you're just slow,' came an answering one.

She entered the Control Room flushed from the exertion. Thankfully, neither the team or Coran had the same pitying looks as the castle guards. The team nodded respectfully at her in greeting as Coran approached her.

"Good morning, Princess Allura. You're just in time. Your cousin, Princess Romelle, will be arriving shortly."

"That's great, Coran. Please have the kitchen staff prepare some of Romelle's favorite foods for dinner tonight."

"Of course, Your Highness," Coran replied. He turned his attention to one of the viewing screens as a large ship appeared. "Ah, here is the princess now."

A few moments after the ship had landed three figures entered the Control Room. The first figure pushed back the hood of her cloak, exposing her face and hair. The other two followed suit, revealing themselves to be the honor guard.

Keith's heart stopped for a moment. The likeness between Romelle and Allura was still startling to him. No wonder Lotor is obsessed with both of them, he thought.

Romelle approached Allura and hugged her cousin in greeting. She nodded to Coran and then shook the hands of the team, saving Sven for last. The look the two had for each other gave their feelings completely away.

Allura averted her eyes from the pair. A familiar sense of emptiness clutched her heart. 'Will there ever be a man for me?' she wondered. She tried to dismiss such thoughts.

"Romelle, I'm sure you're tired from your journey. Sven, will you please escort Princess Romelle to her chambers?"

Sven bowed. "Yes, Your Highness."

She watched the couple leave the Control Room. 'They seem to be floating,' she thought. The emptiness grabbed her again. 'I have to get out of here.'

"Coran, if you don't need me for anything else, I'll rest until dinner."

"Of course, Your Highness."

Allura turned and wheeled herself out of the Control Room, missing the concern looks on the men's faces.

* * * * *

Allura couldn't bear to be in her room anymore. She wheeled down a hallway until she came to a balcony. She went into the sunshine and began to relax, willing her depressing thoughts to disappear.

She instantly became alert as voices approached from the hallway. She turned and noticed that the curtains were pulled enough to hide her from anyone passing by. She strained her ears to hear the conversation.

"Man, it's great to have good ole Sven back," Hunk said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Lance replied. "It seems like the old times again, just like he never left."

"The original gang is together again." The rest of the conversation grew too faint for Allura to hear.

She faced the landscape, but tears clouded the view. She was glad that Sven was back, too, but she thought she had become more to the team than just Sven's replacement. She had earned her spot, hadn't she?

Fighting tears, Allura returned to her room to prepare for dinner. "The original gang" repeated itself over and over again in her mind. So, I am just the replacement, huh?

'Well, that's fine with me,' Allura thought angrily, slamming her closet door. Still hurt, she left for dinner.

* * * * *

Dinner that night was strained. Allura was sullenly quiet but denied anything was wrong. Any attempt to include her in conversation failed. Finally Allura grew tired of everyone walking on eggshells around her and left before dessert.

"What's wrong with Allura?" Romelle asked after her cousin's incensed departure.

"She's in a funk," Pidge answered without thinking.

"A funk?" Romelle asked, unfamiliar with the expression.

Pidge looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I meant that your cousin is depressed."

"How long has she been like this?"

"Ever since the day of the accident she has been a little moody, Your Highness," Lance replied. "But tonight has been the worst."

"What can we do to help her?"

"Nothing," Keith said. "She needs to work this out on her own. However, I will go and have a talk with her after dinner. With your permission, of course, Coran," Keith added as an afterthought.

"Yes, yes," Coran answered. "Now let's finish our dinner."

The meal continued more cheerfully, but the atmosphere was still odd without Allura's presence. Keith didn't talk much for the rest of the meal, attempting to decide what he should say to Allura. The team recognized Keith's "planning" look and Romelle caught on quickly, so much of the conversation was steered away from the captain.

As soon as dessert was finished, they went their separate ways. Sven and Romelle disappeared together, probably searching for a moment of privacy. Hunk and Pidge were heading to the rec room for a quick game of cards before bed. Lance walked with Keith toward a different wing of the castle.

"Do you know what you're going to say, Cap'n?" Lance asked, trying to lighten Keith's spirits just a little.

Keith gave a small smile. "I have a fair idea."

"You wouldn't be Keith if you didn't," Lance joked, earning a bigger smile from Keith.

The two stopped at an intersection of hallways.

"Well, good luck, man," Lance said, giving Keith a slap on the back.

"Thanks." Keith turned down a different hallway, hoping to find the princess soon. 'I may need it.'


	5. Complications

Allura eased herself out of the wheelchair and onto the seat of the weight machine.

After storming out of dinner, she had gone to her chamber. Still restless, she changed into some workout clothes and headed toward the weight room. She knew it would be deserted at this time of night.

Settling into a more comfortable position, Allura reached up for the bar below her feet. Since she couldn't use her legs, she might as well strengthen her arms. She soon lost count of her repetitions as she analyzed her actions of the past few days.

'What a brat I've been,' she chided herself. 'A truly royal brat.'

Her arms kept pulling the bar to her chest and then relaxing the tension in a controlled fashion without her conscious thought. Sweat began to run down her body and the bar became slick. Still, the princess didn't notice, lost in thought. Suddenly the bar slipped from her grasp. Her left arm swung behind her, banging her wrist against another piece of equipment. The bar, flying back to its original position, popped both of her shins.

Allura hugged her left arm against her chest, sobbing. She couldn't do anything right now. 'No wonder the team was so happy to have Sven back. I will just have to offer to let Sven take back control of the blue lion,' she thought, tears streaming down her cheeks.

But the thought torn her heart apart. Being a part of the Voltron Force, actively fighting for her people, had made her feel alive for the first time in a long time. She couldn't give it up that easily. Besides, such an offer would make Sven have to decide between the team and Romelle. That wouldn't be fair to him.

'I wish I had somebody like that,' she thought, remembering the way that Sven and Romelle looked at each other. The captain's face appeared in her mind.

'No,' she thought, shaking her head, 'he would never see me as Allura, only as the princess.'

The pain in her arms and legs dulled into an ache. Wiping away her tears, Allura began to transfer herself back into the wheelchair. As she gingerly sat down in her seat, she noticed someone by the door of the weight room.

Keith was standing there, studying her every move. Suddenly self-conscious, Allura wondered how long he had been standing there. Had he seen her cry?

She sat regally erect in the wheelchair and turned it so she could face the captain directly. As if to answer her challenge, Keith stood straighter, too. She began to wheel herself to the door he was standing by.

"Good evening, Princess," he said, giving her a small bow.

"Good evening, Captain." She continued to wheel herself to the door but Keith made a move toward her. She stopped and gazed at him expectantly.

"Princess, would you join me for a stroll of the garden?"

"Are you trying to placate me, Keith?"

"Placate you, Princess?" he asked. "No, if anyone should apologize for dinner tonight, it should be you."

"Me?" she cried.

"Yes, you, Your Highness," he replied evenly.

"The only thing that happened tonight was that I was tired and wished to rest in my room. What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Princess, if that was the reason. But you've been avoiding your friends and your duties."

It felt as if he had slapped her.

"Avoiding my friends and duties! You and Coran seem to make it a point to continuously lecture me on my duties. I know my responsibilities, Captain. I can take care of myself!"

She make an attempt to move past him toward the door, but he shifted, completely blocking her way. Anger seeped through his self-control, crackling in the air. Allura realized that he was now closest to losing his control. Cautiously, she backed her wheelchair away from him.

"Your ability to take care of yourself is not in question at the moment, Princess, though it could be." That last phrase hung in the air, surprising the both of them. Keith then visibly soften. "You're worrying us, Princess. You're worrying us a lot."

That soothed her somewhat, except that he had easily insulted her in the breath before that. "I'm sorry I have everyone so worried. I don't mean to. I'm fine. Really."

"What's eating you, Princess?" Keith asked, not letting the matter drop that easily. "Yes, your leg will heal, but more than that is going on. Even you must realize that."

"A teacher, a soldier, and a psychiatrist." Her sarcasm grew with each word. "I never knew I was so lucky." Dismissing the conversation and him with a wave of her hand, she wheeled herself to the door. "Good night, Captain."

He stood in front of her again, blocking her way to the door. He lowered his face to hers until they were eye level. His eyes searched for something in hers." I'm your friend, Allura. You must know that."

"Friendship only goes so far, Keith," she said softly. With that, Allura turned to the door and wheeled herself out.

"Can we go any farther?" he asked aloud, sure that the princess was gone. For once, the answer troubled him.

* * * * *

"What have I done?" Keith asked himself that question a hundred times as he paced along a path in a secluded part of the castle grounds.

He did care more for her than what friendship called for, he finally admitted to himself. Yet, it wasn't that simple. She was royalty, a princess, and bound to marry a prince.

'If only things were different,' he thought but stopped any such idea. A hundred million different things would have to change if there was to be anything more than friendship between him and the princess. While he was one for hope, he tended to be more realistic.

He would still be her friend. He gave his word to protect her and Arus and meant it now more than ever. Besides, Allura was getting better, physically and emotionally, everyday. Things would go back to normal soon he hoped.

"Depressing the hell out of yourself, aren't you?" Lance stood in front of his friend, stopping his pacing.

"Go away, Lance," he warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"Man, that funk of the princess must be catching!"

Keith grinned in spite of himself. Lance and his quirky sense of humor could cure just about anything. 'And he knows just when and how to use it,' Keith thought.

"All right," Keith said aloud, "what do you want?"

"When are you going to tell the princess?" Lance asked bluntly.

"Tell her what?"

"Glad you remembered to take those stupid pills this morning, Keith," Lance's tone biting with sarcasm. "Or maybe, you think we are all blind. Tell her your feelings. It's hurting you both."

"It's not that easy, Lance," Keith said, kicking a stone from the walkway.

"Sure it is," Lance proclaimed. "You love her. She loves or hates you, depending on the conversation you two had had before a particular moment."

Keith grinned again at the summation of his relationship with the princess.

"If you will finally admit your feelings to each other," Lance continued, "then bam!-happily ever after."

"Fairies died out a long time ago, Lance," Keith said, turning to resume his pacing.

"Yeah, maybe," Lance conceded with a thoughtful expression. "Yet, in all those stories, love was the greatest force of all."

With that, Lance left, leaving the captain to his thoughts once more.


	6. In the Darkness Binding

Allura sat up in her bed, finally giving up on falling asleep anytime soon. Reaching for her crutches, she got out of bed and crossed the room to a window. The night was cloudless with a bright full moon.

She went to her closet and got out a robe and a pair of shoes. She would just go outside for a few minutes, she told herself. Keith would never have to know.

She had honored the captain's wishes for months now. She had not stepped one foot outside the castle without two or more guards. Yet, the watchfulness had taken its toll. She wanted to sit outside by herself without armed guards right there. Lotor hadn't attacked in weeks. Besides, no one would know she had gone out.

The door swished open quietly and Allura entered the hallway silently. It was just about time for a guard change, she noticed. It was a perfect opportunity for her to slip out.

She went down the hallway to one of the outside doors. The two guards were preparing to leave to get their replacements.

"Your Highness," one said as they both bowed. "What are you doing at this time of night?"

"I thought about a stroll on the grounds, but now that I'm here, I've changed my mind."

"May we escort you to your room, Your Highness? We're about to get our replacements."

"No, please, go on. I know where my room is and I would only slow you down."

"As you wish, Princess." The guards bowed again and left.

Allura waited for them to be out of sight and went through the door into the night. She hadn't wanted to talk to the guards but the crutches prevented any stealth. 'Oh, well,' she thought, 'no harm done.'

* * * * *

Keith wandered around the castle, checking the security. As he turned the corner, he encountered Ayc and Wetol, who had been guarding the door to the castle gardens. The three stopped to talk for a moment.

"Have your replacements arrived yet?" Keith asked.

"No, Captain, we're going to get them now," Ayc answered.

"You left the door unguarded," Keith said, disapproval in his voice. "You better hope nothing happens tonight."

"The princess is safe, sir," Wetol volunteered. "We just saw her. She was about to return to her chambers."

"Good," Keith said, not entirely believing that Allura would go the door of the gardens only to return to her bed. "I'll walk by while you find your replacements."

The two guards saluted and hurried to find their replacements. Keith rounded the corner, heading for the gardens door. He hoped to find Allura returning to her room but knew she probably would not be there.

'Oh, well,' he thought, increasing his pace. He knew that Allura would try to sneak out of the castle sooner or later without the guards. He really hadn't expected her to wait this long.

He arrived at the unguarded door. He listened and heard no evidence of the princess returning to her room. Without even looking down the hall, Keith entered the gardens.

Allura was seated in a bench underneath a huge weeping willow. The branches formed a translucent curtain behind her in the moon's glow. 'How beautiful,' Keith thought.

The princess had her crutches propped against the end of the bench beside her. She rose and got the crutches in hand. She stopped for a moment, still studying the night around her.

"You can join me, Keith," she called, even though she hadn't turned in his direction. "I promise to be civil."

Chuckling softly, Keith walked around the willow to the princess. She was leaning on her clutches slightly, diverting some of her body weight off her injured leg. The wheelchair had been abandoned long ago.

"It's sad that you did not get to see Arus before all this," she said, looking past him toward the horizon.

"What do you mean, Princess? I thought this war has been going on before you were born."

"It has," she answered, still not looking at him. "But for several years, only a small fraction of Zarkon's forces attacked Arus. He was trying to conquer the whole system at one time. My father was successful in defending Arus, minimizing the destruction."

She paused, her eyes become glossy as she remembered. "Arus used to be a center of technological advancements. And a center of beauty, some would say. Voltron and the Castle of Lions were only some of the successes here. The people would come to weekly festivals at the castle. Everyone was so happy." Her voice trailed off.

"What happened?" His voice was soft and soothing, almost a whisper.

She looked at him, her eyes welling with tears. "Arus became the only planet in this system not under Zarkon's control. He turned his whole armada against the planet." She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheek.

"So many people died," she whispered. "So many innocent people gone."

She wiped away the tears, attempting to regain control of herself. "I'm sorry, Keith," she said. "I'm just so tired of fighting. It seems like we'll always be fighting Lotor or someone else for the rest of our lives. And to see you and the team risk your lives repeatedly for Arus scares me. Don't you ever feel like giving up?"

Keith looked at her, deciding how to answer the question. "At times," he admitted. "But then I realize what surrender would mean to Arus and to you, Princess. I couldn't stand to see you and your people at Lotor's mercy. I fight because Arus is home to me now.

"But mostly," he took a breath, "I fight for you, Princess."

His words caught her off guard. She studied his face to be certain of what she had just heard. She prayed that she was not dreaming.

"Get away from her!" a voice growled from beside them, destroying the magic of the moment. The two turned toward the voice.

"Lotor!" gasped Allura, identifying the visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come for you, my love, as I had promised. Did you enjoy the roses?" The laser gun in his hand gleamed in the moonlight.

Quickly, Keith placed himself between Allura and the gun. "Get out of here, Lotor. You're not welcomed."

Lotor's eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent. "You're always in the way, Captain. Will you ever learn that Allura and Arus will be mine?"

"Not while there's still a breath in me," Keith growled.

"Easily remedied." Lotor aimed the gun at Keith's chest.

"Lotor, don't!"

Allura pushed Keith to the side, knocking her crutches to the ground. She threw herself at Lotor, who caught her arms and tossed her to the ground.

The princess had given Keith the opportunity he needed. Leaping at the prince, Keith knocked the gun out of his hand and tackled him to the ground. The two men punched and rolled trying to get the advantage over the other.

The gun landed not far from Allura's feet. She dragged herself along the ground to the gun. Lotor saw Allura's intention and kicked her in the left leg before Keith had pinned him to the ground again.

Despite the pain, Allura continued to force herself to the gun. Grabbing it, she rose slowly to her feet and pointed at the prince.

"Enough!" she cried, and the two men stopped and looked at her. Lotor started to back away. Allura kept the gun aimed at Lotor's chest.

"Stay away from me, Lotor." Her voice was low but determined. "I will never belong to you, and neither will Arus." Allura limped toward the prince, the gun now inches away from the prince's chest. Keith stood behind her.

"Leave. Leave and never come back here. If you ever find yourself at the end of my gun again, you will not live."

"You wouldn't harm me, love. You don't have it in you."

Without flinching, Allura raised the gun and fired at his head, grazing his ear. Lotor's eyes widen with disbelief. Allura aimed the gun back at his chest.

"Leave, Lotor. I wouldn't trust my patience anymore tonight."

Lotor backed away, turned, and fled into the darkness of the night. The two guards suddenly appeared in the garden. Keith sent them after Lotor, not believing they would capture the prince that night.

Allura turned to him and handed him the gun. He placed his arms as Allura began to sob. Keith stroked her hair, trying to soothe her.

"I couldn't do it," she cried, her tears dampening the front of his shirt. "I could have killed him and ended all of this, the battles, the nightmares, everything. But I couldn't. I just couldn't kill him."

"It's okay, Princess. Everything is all right because of you. You saved us both."

Allura looked up, her face glistening with tears. Reaching down, Keith began wiping them away.

"Killing Lotor wouldn't have ended the war, Princess. Zarkon would still want Arus and he would want you even more," he explained. "We will face Lotor again and we'll beat him. Have faith."

"Thank you, Keith."

"For what?" he asked, brushing a hair off her forehead.

"For keeping your faith in me."

"Love is the greatest force of all, Princess," he told her. Looking up at the night sky, he began to laugh.

"What?" she asked. "What is so funny?"

"Lance told me that, that love was the greatest force of all."

Allura tried to stifle her giggles. "You were getting love advice from Lance?"

"It was unsolicited, Princess. But, like Lance, surprisingly astute in the estimation."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That I should quit depressing myself and tell you how I feel about you. That my waiting was hurting the both of us, which is true. I should have told you long ago, Princess."

"Keith, call me Allura." Placing a hand behind his head, she drew him down for a kiss.


	7. The Heart Revealed

Allura descended down the ancient stone staircase with little noise. Her stealth did not matter though since no one ventured into the castle's catacombs except her. Yet, she did little exercises like this to prepare for her return to the Voltron Force.

At the final landing, Allura entered a hallway. Her single torch provided the only light in the darkness for there was no electrical wiring in this part of the castle. She passed the familiar walls, hurrying toward her objective.

At the end of the hallway, a massive wooden door barred the way. Allura paused, looking over her shoulder out of habit to ensure that she hadn't be followed. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a large key. The key soundlessly turned the lock and the door swung inward.

Allura closed the door behind her and placed the torch in a nearby holder. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out a candle, which she lit from the torch. She turned and walked to the center of the room.

In the center of the room was a sarcophagus on a raised platform. The top of the sarcophagus was bare except for the depiction of a crown and the seal of the royal house of Arus. Allura placed the candle on the platform and kneeled by the sarcophagus.

"I'm sorry it has been so long, Father, since I have last visited you. This is the first time that I've been able to come since my accident. There is so much to tell you."

A breeze fluttered in the sealed room. A glowing, ethereal figure appeared above the sarcophagus. Allura smiled at the ghost of her father.

"I know, daughter," he said, smiling. "I've been watching you, as you know."

"I know, Father. I'm sorry that I didn't not kill Lotor when I had the opportunity. It was a moment that I had been waiting for."

"Allura, the captain was right in what he said. Lotor's death would have not solved anything. The situation would have only become more complicated. There is nothing to fault yourself for."

"Keith, the captain, has told me that he cares, loves, me, Father. And I love him, too. I know I am suppose to marry royalty, but..."

"You have my blessing."

"Do we really, Father? He is not proposing marriage but we care for each other deeply."

"I know, Allura. I probably saw before the two of you did."

"Coran and Nanny will not be so easy to convince."

"They may be easier to convince than you think. Coran will be happy with your decision. Nanny will consent after a while. Surely after all your battles, you two could stand a little challenge from friends."

"I believe we can," Allura answered, her smiling widening. "Thank you, Father. To have your blessing in this, it means so much."

"Allura, I had designed Voltron so that my heir could be a part of the defense of Arus. There is no reason why my daughter would not be as good as a son."

"Really?"

"Yes, Allura. You have the heart of a lion, and I am proud of you. You have handle your circumstances bravely."

Allura flushed with embarrassment as she recalled her previous childish actions. They were not her finest moments. It definitely wasn't handling circumstances bravely.

"You are human, child. Even that captain of yours is. Emotion only becomes a weakness if you continue to let it have free reign."

Alfor gave a sigh. "It is time to go, Allura. Your mother and I love you and we will be watching."

"I love you, Father. Give Mother my love."

The figure disappeared. Allura brushed away a tear of happiness and of longing for her parents. She blew out the candle, retrieved her torch, and left the chamber, locking the door behind her.

* * * * *

Allura entered the rec room a while later. Keith was alone, asleep on a couch. With a tender smile, she knelt besides him, gently removing the book from his chest. She glanced at the title, expecting a history of war or something of the like. Instead, it was the retelling of the Terran legends.

"It's a good book," Keith said, startling the princess.

"Why fairy tales?" she asked, as he pulled himself to a sitting position.

"I thought it was appropriate, under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

"Well, I had told Lance that fairies are dead. That was when he told that love was the greatest force of all."

"That still doesn't explain it, Keith," she said, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Last night showed me that fairy tales still exist."

"It's not fairy tales, Keith," she said, chiding him softly. "It's love."

"Love," he murmured. "I like the sound of that." He pulled her to him, kissing her with all the love that he felt.

Allura pulled away. Her eyes were shining with mischief. Keith took a moment to prepare himself.

"What are you hiding, Princess?" he asked. She stared at him blankly until he corrected himself. "Okay, Allura."

"I have some good news and I have some bad news," she told him playfully. "Which would you like first?"

"The bad, I guess."

"Good! The good news first." Keith groaned, rolling his eyes. Allura pulled his face back toward her to receive his full attention. Her playfulness was gone as she look at him steadily. "Father approves of us, Keith."

His eyes widen in surprise. "King Alfor? Is that where you've been?"

She nodded. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Well, if that is the good news, what is the bad news?"

"Father believes that Nanny may object."

"Allura," he said, taking her hand, "I will do whatever you want me to do. We can wait and take this slowly. Or wait until the war is over. We can do whatever you want."

"I don't want to wait, Keith," she said adamantly. "We've waited for different reasons for long enough. I want Coran's and Nanny's blessings and that will take some time. But I want to be with you more."

"Allura, this may cause some problems. You know that, though."

"I just want to know that if there is some problem with Coran and Nanny, will you still want to be with me?"

"Yes, Allura. I love you more than anything else. I just don't want to see you hurt by any possible objections."

"It will be hard, but we'll get through it, right?"

"Yes, we will."

Allura took comfort in his confidence. Keith hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. For a long moment, they enjoyed being with each other.

"We'd better get going," Keith said reluctantly, kissing the top of her head. "Sven and Romelle will be leaving soon."

"You're right, Keith," she said, reluctantly pulling herself out of his arms. "Besides, I want to tell Coran and Nanny before Sven and Romelle."

"Okay, Allura," he said as he helped her to her feet. "Whatever you want."


	8. Epilogue: Additional Promises

Allura and Keith sat close on a bench in one of the castle's gardens. The Arusian sky was set ablaze by the setting sun, enriching the area's beauty. Still awed by the beauty of the planet and its ruler, Keith pulled Allura tighter against him.

"You look pretty smug at the moment," Allura remarked, causing Keith to smile.

"Actually I feel very grateful."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled back. "Yes, I do."

She met him half-way for a brief kiss. They fell back into easy silence. Keith absently stroked her hair while Allura traced random patterns on his legs.

"Nanny took the news better than what I thought she would," she commented, finally opening the subject Keith had been avoiding for her sake.

"Yeah, she did." He searched for the right words but couldn't find anything. "Have you had any second thoughts?"

"About us?" She was rewarded with a nod.

"No," she said. "Keith, I meant it, being with you means more than Nanny's blessing. Have you had seconds thoughts?"

Her blue eyes searched for an answer.

"No, Allura. I love you. Nothing changes that." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "In fact, I have something to give you, if you will accept it."

Allura studied Keith as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box tied with a blue ribbon. Allura took the box and carefully untied the ribbon. She looked up at Keith's expectant face before she lifted the lid. Inside was a silver ring engraved with intertwining lines.

She looked up at him with the ring still in the box on her lap. "I don't know what to say," she whispered, eyes welling with tears.

"Let me explain," he said, taking her hands in his. "I wouldn't feel right asking you to marry me without both Coran's and Nanny's blessing. But I want to give you a symbol of my love." He removed the ring from the box. "Will you wear it?"

"Of course I will, Keith," she cried, wiping away tears of happiness. "I wish I had something to give you in return."

"Believe me, Allura, you have given me more than I have dreamed of."

Taking the ring, Keith slipped it onto the third finger of her left hand. Next to where her wedding ring would be, he prayed. Raising her hand reverently, he kissed it.

"Wait," she said, reaching under the collar of her shirt. She pulled out a necklace with a small medallion bearing the seal of the royal house of Arus. She put the necklace around his neck, watching the gold gleam in the light of the dying sun.

"Will you wear it as a symbol of my love for you?" she asked.

"Always," he vowed, pulling her towards him for another kiss.


End file.
